Yearning
by KisaKitten-chan
Summary: Gaara is in love with Hinata. Hinata is in love with the Mystery Man. Gaara goes about obtaining her the wrong way. Will this mess ever be sorted out?
1. Are you happy?

_**Disclaim: Naruto is not and never will be owned by this Kisa-chan. I no. Sad isn't it?**_

* * *

Are You Happy?

"Are you happy?"

For the past four months the figure had secreted into the darkness of her room to ask this of her. Normally she would've lied, giving a fake smile and a shy "Yes.", but there was no deceiving this imposing figure. Therefore her answer was always the same. She lay back down in her bed and said "No... but I will survive." The figure would nod and disappear. She'd fall asleep soon after. When she awoke there was always a rose who's beauty easily matched and defeated that of the previous one. There was always a small card that read:

"_May this rose bring you a small light of _

_happiness, yet never outshine your beauty."_

_ Until next time, my Lavender Rose,_

_** -Silent Yearning**_

And it did. She carried it on her person somewhere until it inevitably died. People began to wonder at Hinata's sudden affinity for roses but for once, Hinata Hyuuga didn't care. She would not give up the one thing that made her happy. Her heart was quickly becoming enraptured with this mystery man.

* * *

Tsunade had called for Hinata, asking that she come immediately. Hinata was genuinely confused. What would the fifth Hokage need with the "useless" Hyuuga clan heiress? After finally getting her father to allow her to go after she finished his "important" errand, Hinata speedily made her way to the Hokage tower and up to Tsunade's office.

Tsunade began hesitantly. "I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just gonna tell you..." Hinata started to worry. "You have been chosen by Sabaku no Gaara as his wife." Hinata gasped and her eyes widened. She stared for a moment, trying to rationalize in her head and failing miserably.

"B-but how c-could he have c-chosen m-me? H-he's only ever s-seen me o-once! A-and why w-would he c-chose m-me?!" Hinata stuttered out. Tsunade shrugged sadly.

"I don't know what's going on Hinata but the Kazekage sent a message saying that we either give you to him as a wife or the alliance would be broken. I'm sorry Hinata, but we can't afford to lose our greatest ally." Hinata stared at her, slowly lowered her head in defeat, and nodded slowly. "You can go now." Hinata got up to forlornly leave the room when Tsunade's voice stopped her. "Hinata. Really, I'm sorry" Hinata did not turn around, but nodded once more and left.

Hinata went home and informed her father first then went up to her room. She lay down on the bed, her face still in the emotionless mask she'd just managed to conjure up. Slowly, she lay back staring at her ceiling. A sob escaped her lips. Then another. And another. Until the best she could do was stay as quiet as possible.

Neji stood outside her door after learning the news from her father. He was going to tell her that she should be proud of herself for finally doing something that would not cast shame on the Hyuuga name, but for the first time, her tears gave him pause. He put his back to the door, emotionless mask ever in place, and listened to the not-so-quiet sobs of his cousin, his frozen heart beginning to ache.

* * *

Temari sighed, for the millionth time, at the stupidity of men. She had never expected her youngest brother to do something so stupid. She had known of his love for the Hyuuga girl for three months. As far as she knew he hadn't done anything about it yet, so this sudden demand for a wife surprised her. Her brother always surprised her and always got what he wanted, but this was a bit much. She knew she should have been nosy and given him advice but she'd restrained because she didn't think he'd take kindly to her prying.

She should've known he'd do something crazy eventually, but should'nt it be obvious that taking the girl away from her friends and family would _not_ help her opinion of him? Temari sighed and shook her head once more "Men". Kankuro burst In at that moment. "Kankuro! How many times do I have to tell you not to burst into a girl's room?!", she screamed as she slapped the back of his head.

"Hey, Temari, Gaara needs you." Temari got up and walked out with her brother, once again sighing and shaking her head at the stupidity of men.


	2. Are yo ok?

_**Are You Happy?**_

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

"_Are you guys ok?"_

Awkward. Unredeemably awkward. That's what this moment was. Hinata had arrived at Suna's front gates completely calm and not even winded, while Gaara's escort ninja looked as if they would pass out. Hinata had obviously gotten stronger.

Kankuro had been the one to pose the question. Of course they weren't ok. This was the first time they'd seen each other, as far as Hinata knew, after Gaara had changed. As much as she trusted Naruto's word, she couldn't help but be wary of the former killer. Gaara was mostly nervous but that was definitely not a feeling he was accustomed to. He had no idea what to say to her, much less how to tell her that he was Silent Yearning.

They'd been staring at each other for a few moments. Kankuro's outburst had instantly brought them back. Gaara ignored him, nodding at Hinata, and turned towards the Kazekage manor, knowing she'd follow. He took her slowly through the interconnected hallways, allowing Temari to show her where every thing was. At last, he led her down a hallway that she could tell was devoid of life. The lights somehow seemed dim, the colors and wall paintings lonely and sad. He stopped at the door in the center of the hallway and pushed it open.

Gaara spoke to her for the first time that day. "This will be your room." He stepped aside to let her go in. Hinata gasped at the site before her and Gaara heard a small whimper. The room was an exact replica of her room in the Hyuuga compound. The walls were the same baby blue, the furniture was the same off white, and her bed sheets and blanket were the same lavender floral pattern.

Hinata spun towards him and smiled brightly. "Thank you so much, Kazekage-sama!" Gaara's eyes widened and he looked away, a very slight blush coming to his cheeks, but Hinata still noticed.

He nodded and said, "It was Temari's idea. My room is next door to the left if you need anything. Dinner is at seven p.m. So you may roam as you please." He watched her nod vigorously then made a quick escape.

Gaara walked to the living room with a smile. Yes, he smiled now, just never when anyone was around to see it. He reached his destination and banished the smile. Temari looked up from the video game that Kankuro had probably goaded her into. "Hey, where's Hinata?" At this Kankuro paused and looked up, adding his own question.

"Did you make out?" Gaara glared and Kankuro wiggle his eyebrows suggestively.

"She is admiring her room." Temari smiled and turned back to the game.

Gaara made his way to the kitchen. The cook was preparing dinner, but when he strolled in she pushed herself as close to the counter as the could. Her assistant just froze in place. He glanced at the apprentice, "Milk" and went towards the cookie jar that was always kept full. Gaara took his cookies and the milk she'd poured him and headed back to watch his siblings play games. He thought about how predictable his servants were.

The Kazekage was no longer a murderer, but knew he would be forever seen as what he had been and not what he was. The people still feared him, though Temari and Kankuro pretended not to. He was grateful to his sibling for trying but he didn't blame those who didn't try. He didn't expect much from them, not even from his Hinata. He still didn't regret his decision in making her his wife. The council would've started bugging him about it eventually. He'd simply saved them the trouble.

Dinner was filled with girl talk between Temari and her. Kankuro complained, whenever he wasn't adding a comment simply to annoy Temari, and Gaara predictably stayed silent, ever watching. Afterwards, Gaara got up without a word and left. Hinata excused herself and followed. Gaara invited her into his room when she asked to speak with him.

She looked around to see cream colored wall and floor tiles. The sheets on his bed were black and the blanket was as red as his hair. The carpet was red also and the bedside table, dresser, and the bed itself were black. There were tall black curtains with long curling red lines that covered the floor to ceiling glass doors.

Gaara watched till she was done gazing at his room to ask. "What is it that you need?" She seemed to come back to earth at the question.

"Kazekage-sa-"

"Gaara"

She nodded. "Gaara-sama, what exactly is expected of me as your wife?"

To sum, Gaara responded that she'd have to attend important meetings and the like and also take on some of the work load concerning his schedule, informing and dealing with the council of elders, and helping him carry out plans involving relations with Kanoha.

"Lastly," He stated after his explanation. He came close, bending down to her ear. "you will need to provide me with a sufficient heir." He stared into her eyes and she asked hesitantly, "W-why d-did you ch-choose me?"

For the first time, Sabaku no Gaara showed someone his smile. "Because I want you," emotion filled his turquoise eyes and Hinata gasped. "All of you." He leaned forward to capture her lips, but Hinata turned her head.

"Kazekage-sama," she spoke softly but sternly. "I will perform all my duties as your wife, but I'm sorry, I can't give you my heart... I-it belongs t-to another." He jerked back from her with a growwl.

"Naruto"

Hinata smiled sadly and shook her head. "No, not Naruto."

Gaara growled again and stepped closer to grab her chin, making her look him in the eyes."Who?!" he demanded quietly, anger flashing in his turquoise crystals. She gently removed his hand and took a step back. The sham of a smile still darkened her features. She shook her head, looking away once more. Gaara stared at her till finally it became too much, he stormed past, slamming his door.

Hinata stared at the door for many long moments, knowing she'd hurt him, until she realized where she was and returned to her own room. She fell into the Queen sized bed and stared at her ceiling. She'd been there for she didn't know how long, when she felt something warm and wet on her face.

Tears. She was crying... again. She tried to stop the onslaught, yet she couldn't even slow it. Why was she crying anyway? Gaara. She was an extraordinarily kind person, so maybe she was crying for Gaara. Yes. That had to be it.....

_So why did that feel like such a lie?_

* * *

_**So now Hinata somewhat understands Gaara's feelings. What will she do about it? And how will she figure out her feelings? Will Gaara tell her the truth about his mysterious visits? Who Knows!!! Sry 4 takin this long for such a short chapter. Question. Is it clear who Hinata likes? If not plz review and tell me and i will reitterate in the next chap. Thanks for reading, pls review!!!! Yaaaay!! Author's note is over!! **_


	3. Getting Closer?

_**Are You Happy?**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Hinata's health had been slowly fading. Kankuro and Temari were very worried. She and Gaara hadn't spoken to each other since the night she'd confessed to loving someone else. Even though she barely knew him, a part of her felt lost and she missed him dearly. It was to the point now where she had no appetite and no desire to do much of anything. She just lay there in her bed, staring at the ceiling and ignoring anyone who came into the room. Many of the servants had come to visit and try to get her to eat or do something but it had all been in vain. Gaara was not one of those people. She should have known he wouldn't care about her anymore.

Gaara was fed up. He'd tried his best to give his fiancée some space, but this was ridiculous! His servants were obviously not taking good care of her. He growled angrily as he stalked the hallways. No! This was her fault! She was being a spoiled brat, when she had absolutely nothing to sulk about! He should be the one sulking, but he refused to show that kind of weakness. He suddenly turned and stomped the opposite way, towards the one place he'd been avoiding.

The door slammed open so hard, it bounced back with a loud thud. Hinata continued contemplating the ceiling. "Get up!", Gaara snarled. At the voice, Hinata's head snapped toward him. She stared in awe, as if seeing a ghost. "Get up, now!" He quickly crossed the room and grabbed her. By now people were gathering outside the door, gawking at him.

Gaara seemed so angry, but no one was dead... yet. Apparently, someone had summoned Temari. "Gaara! What are you doing?!" Gaara turned flaring turquoise eyes on her.

"Shut up!" With that, he threw Hinata over his shoulder and pushed past.

Too stunned to protest, Hinata floundered there on his shoulder. It was Gaara. Gaara had come for her. So maybe he did still care for her. Gaara headed straight for the dining room and roughly put her in the chair he usually sat in. He glanced up at the crowd who had followed them and said to the chef, "Food. Now." The cook ran off to do his bidding.

The woman came back 15 minutes later with a hearty soup of meat, veggies, and noodles, a dinner roll, and a glass of grape juice. Hinata looked at the food, then back at him. Gaara didn't break eye contact when Kankuro spoke. "She won't eat, Gaara. We..." But whatever he said after that was lost on Gaara because slowly, crystal tears rolled down Hinata's face.

The young Kazekage was immediately alarmed. Soon she was wailing. His earlier anger completely melted away and Gaara did his best to comfort her by placing his hand on her head. When she felt his hand, Hinata launched herself at him.

Temari stared in awe. Gaara in his own way, was showing affection. She had moved to comfort the girl she found so adorable, but her youngest brother beat her to it. What surprised her was when Hinata didn't push Gaara away, but instead sought comfort in his arms. Temari almost busted out laughing at her brother's surprised look and the gasps behind her. She quickly sobered when she saw the Kazekage's eyes soften.

Gaara stared down at his soon-to-be wife and was reminded of how much he cared for her. He pulled her up from her half-hanging position and held her against him tightly. His heartbeat began to speed up. He felt extremely awkward standing there, but for her, he'd bare it.

He heard whispers and finally looked up to notice the crowd of people watching them like some kind of soap opera. He glare, promising death, should they defy him. "Back to work" They scattered like roaches, leaving Temari and Kankuro to stare on. The glare intensified on them. They walked away, Kankuro smirking and Temari with a knowing smile.

When Hinata calmed down he put her back I his chair. She was hesitant but she ate until he was satisfied. Afterward they sat in companionable silence on the living room couch, very close together. Eventually Hinata snuggled into him to seek the sleep she hadn't had in a week and a half. If he were anyone other than Sabaku no Gaara he would have blushed as she tucked her head under his chin. "Thank you for coming to see me Gaara-sama."

His eyes filled with sorrow as he looked at her sleeping form. He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Don't be so sweet, Hinata-chan... I will lose control.", he whispered softly as he picked her up to return her to her room.

* * *

The preparations for the marriage ceremony began the very next day. Temari was really excited about being able to plan it and was eager to start before another problem arose. Of course, she did try her best to make this perfect and include Hinata's tastes and ideas.

"So, your dress will be the traditional white."

"Actually--", Hinata began.

"The other colors will be bright yellow and blue!"

"Now that just sounds horr--" Hinata was again cut off.

"What do you think? Archway or no archway?"

Well, I think--"

"You're right, definitely no archway."

By this time Hinata was becoming a little distressed. Here she was being forced to marry this woman's brother, the least she could do was let her have a say in her own wedding! She was just about to try and get Temari's attention when Gaara stepped in looking a little odd. Gaara of the Sand was... fidgeting.

"Um. Hinata-chan would you like to take a break, maybe get some lunch?" Hinata was a little shocked. Gaara never really showed a need for company or an inclination to keep someone company. Still, for some reason, Hinata always wanted to be near him lately. They didn't talk a lot but Hinata was almost always by his side now. She had lessons for being the Kazekage's wife, to prepare her for her future. She usually did her work in Gaara's office while he worked also. He'd even put tons of pillows beside his desk because she claimed that she thought better when laying on her stomach.

When she'd told him that at dinner one night he'd smirked and said that was so her stomach wouldn't rumble in hunger when she'd just eaten five minutes ago. She blushed and pretended offense, while Temari stared at them, wide-eyed, and food actually fell out of Kankuro's mouth.

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts to smile brightly at him. Just because he tolerated her and was enough of a gentleman to make her comfortable, it didn't mean he necessarily welcomed her. It was nice to be asked to be with him. She jumped up, almost slamming a dress book in the blonde's face, and ran to her future husband. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Gaara-sama." He looked away and fidgeted with the sand in his hand again.

"just Gaara." She looked thoughtful then smiled again.

"Gaara-kun!"

He shook his head in mock-exasperation and said, "Come on". Hinata just giggled and followed after him obediently.

* * *

Hinata sighed happily as she pulled her hood back. After lunch Gaara had suggested ice-cream and, of course, Hinata readily agreed. She sat at a table while he ordered for them. Hinata's thoughts soon drifted to the wedding preparations. She scowled, wondering how to make Temari give her some freedom without getting violent or making either of them mad.

"The best way to stop Temari, while avoiding any fatalities, is to just tell her what you want, firmly." Hinata's head shot up and Gaara handed her the Vanilla Bean cone. She smiled at Gaara and the longing look he was giving his Cookie Doug ice-cream, then frowned again.

"Will that really work?" Gaara looked up from his distraction to nod at her. Hinata giggled and he cocked an eyebrow.

She giggled once more and wiped his face with her thumb. "You're making a mess." She stuck the appendage in her mouth and sucked on it for a second before pulling it back out again. It was a purely innocent gesture but Gaara saw it as something else entirely.

He didn't know what to call that feeling when his heart skipped a beat, but he could certainly identify the feeling in his lower region. He stuck his tongue out to lick his lips and saw Hinata's eyes widen before she blushed and hurriedly looked away. He smirked. Maybe his fiancé was feeling it too.


	4. Are you INSANE!

_**Yearning**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"_**Are you two insane?"**_

Temari stared in horror at her younger brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law, while Kankuro rolled on the floor laughing behind her. Gaara and Hinata simultaneously pointed at each other. Temari just looked on in exasperation and sighed.

"Just tell me what happened."

The two chocolate-covered figures looked around at the mess they'd made in the Chef's state-of-the-art kitchen and then at each other. Hinata began. "W-well I walked into the kitchen to ask Chef for a treat, b-but Gaara-sama was in there and Chef wasn't."

_Hinata walked into the kitchen, her mind swimming with thoughts of a piece of moist, delicious cake, to find Gaara with his finger in an enormous pot of chocolate. Hinata knew that Chef would hate that if she knew, and proceeded to try and make him stop, but he just stared at her and kept licking the finger he'd pulled out of the pot. Just when he was about to commit the most horrible crime of sticking that **same **finger back in, Hinata pounced at him and, in the process, knocked the whole pot over on them both. _

_They sat there in the great puddle, totally shell shocked, until Gaara reached over and ran a finger down her cheek. He then licked it completely clean. Hinata blushed under the chocolate that obscured most of her face. Gaara knowing, although he couldn't see, smirked at her. Hinata just stared for a second, then splashed her hand in the chocolate and drew a curling mustache on his face. _

_Gaara drew her a mono-brow in return and soon it was full out war! They ran around leaving chocolatey footsteps and hand prints all over the kitchen. They tripped in new puddles they'd consequently made. They threw globs of chocolate at each other and got it into things that would be hard to clean later. _

_The two were holding each other's hands like sumo wrestlers, and trying to stay on their feet when Temari walked in. They immediately lost their balance and fell flat on their buts. _

Temari was, again, gawking at them. After a moment, where the only sound was Kankuro's laughter and the screams of pain caused by said laughter, Temari shook her head and looked to Hinata. "You know, this is your mess and you two should be the ones to clean it up" Hinata looked properly chastised. . . almost like she was about to cry. If looks could mangle and kill, Gaara would be serving up Temari-Sushi.

"I-I'm s-sorry! W-we were having so much f-fun! I didn't r-realize we were making a m-mess!!"

Gaara rubbed her chocolate-coated hair. "It's okay Hinata-chan. Temari and I will clean it up, you can just go take a bath."

Hinata looked almost offended at the thought. "N-no! It's my m-mistake too! Temari shouldn't have to help either!" Temari gave a little "yes!" behind her back at being saved from her punishment.

Gaara sent Temari another glare but quickly went back to Hinata. "Okay, okay, Hinata-chan. Don't worry. No ones angry with you. It's alright to have fun sometimes. You and I will get this done and go take a much needed bath." He took her hand and pulled her to her feet, then turned to Temari. "Get the cleaning staff in here to supervise and bring materials."

Hinata was already trying to scoop what she could back into the pot. "The head cleaning lady's not gonna let you and Hinata do her job so easily.", Kankuro said with a shake of his head.

Gaara cocked an eyebrow. "Well she can suck it up and allow Hinata to do whatever pleases her."

Temari just sighed and went off to do his bidding. It took the two of them four hours to finish cleaning the entire kitchen, including time added for the head cleaning lady's fussing.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIGHT

As soon as they returned Hinata took Gaara's advice. It took a lot of bravery seeing as she was still working on how timid she was. Huh. It was odd how the only person she didn't completely revert around was Gaara.

She shook her head furiously, attempting to banish such thoughts, and Gaara looked at her a little strangely. "Problem, Hinata-chan?" She blushed and shook her head again. He stared at her, knowing she'd lied. She gave up and nodded. "Can you come with me?" She looked truly concerned, and Gaara couldn't say no.

She led him down two hallways and stopped at the last door on the right. Temari's room. Hinata raised her hand to knock, then stood frozen. Suddenly, before he could say a word, she grabbed hold of his hand and knocked as forcefully as she could. Temari opened the door immediately, looking fierce. "What the –?" She stopped and smiled in confusion when she saw Hinata. "Finished cleaning Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded and pushed her index fingers together in her classic sign of nervousness. "Um. . . About the wedding plans."

"I really liked all the things you picked!"

"But – "

"Oh! And I found the perfect dress! I wanted to show you!" Temari took off into her room. Hinata stayed where she was, slightly shocked that this was happening again. Temari came back waving a dress book in the air. "Look! Look! It's so perfect! There's a . . ." Temari went on and on. She was completely oblivious to Hinata's growing anger. Gaara though, was very aware. Hinata was squeezing his hand as if she was in childbirth. He feared for Temari's life a bit. Hinata's hair now obscured her face and she emitted an aura that could maim or kill.

Finally the dam broke. "It's My Wedding, Temari!" Temari finally stopped talking and stared at the normally meek kunnoichi. Gaara's eyes widened minutely. "I didn't pick any of that! You did! You just asked random questions and completely ignored my answers!" At this point Hinata seemed to realize she was yelling, and deflated. "Um . . . What I mean is; Will you please let me have a say in my own wedding, at the very least?" She gave Temari her most pleading look. Temari's face held no expression at all, then finally bloomed into a slow smile.

"You bet, Hinata-chan!" Then she walked into her room and closed the door. Although that was very rude, Hinata was glad she didn't fight her on the matter. She smiled brightly to Gaara, who had pulled a chocolate bar from somewhere on his person.

Gaara was proud of her. His quiet shy and compliant Hinata had stood up to his rowdy outspoken sister. He was happy for her. Such skills would help her in the future. If she couldn't stand up to Temari she'd never be able to stand up to the manipulative overbearing people she'd deal with as his wife. It was nice to know he wouldn't have to watch over her 24/7. Although he probably would anyway. With a shrug of his shoulders he pulled out a candy bar and walked beside his fiancé in silence. It wasn't long before he felt her stare.

"What?" Gaara raised an eyebrow at her. Hinata said nothing, just continued her staring. Then, as if it had never been there, his chocolate was gone and Hinata was racing down the hallway. Gaara growled and smirked as he chased her. They ran through twining hallways, up staircases, and past servants, who dropped whatever they were holding and stared in open-mouthed shock.

Hinata giggled as she ran, just enjoying being Gaara's prey. Eventually they reached the dim hallway that contained their rooms and, just before she reached hers, he tackled her. They stumbled but he managed to hold them both up, with Hinata pinned to the wall. In the same moment they both realize the position they were in. Time ceased as they gazed upon each other. Slowly, Gaara leaned in inch by inch. "G-Gaara-kun, w-what are you doing?"

Gaara's eyes grew darker the closer he moved. "Nothing" Then his lips were on hers and as much as she knew she should push him away, she could do nothing but enjoy the feelings he was invoking in her. He kissed her softly, sweetly, in a way which made her wish he would give her more, give her all that he had. She wanted all his passion and fire, everything. Yet she had no idea where any of this was coming from.

Gaara's heart raced a-mile-a-minute as he looked down on Hinata's flushed face. Her eyes were still closed and her lips were slightly puckered. She was even cuter than normal. He sighed internally. There was nothing he could do. He was totally and thoroughly lost on this one, adorable, kind, patient, beautiful girl. He gave up fighting it and angled to take her lips once more.

Hinata's eyes opened and she awakened, as if from a trance. She yanked herself back to avoid a second kiss and almost cried at the confused and hurt expression she saw in his jade eyes. She backed away, touching her lips, then ran into her room in tears.

She didn't cry for the love she'd betrayed. She cried because she didn't feel like a betrayer at all. She felt nothing wrong with being in Gaara's arms. Rather it was all too right. It felt so perfect that it scared her. Yet, had she not very long ago been pining after some mysterious figure? How could she simply move on so readily, like a common whore?

She soon found that none of it mattered to her yearning heart. None of that mattered to the heart that told her to turn around. To run back into his strong safe arms and everything would be okay. Hinata Hyuuga did not turn.

_**Ok!!! Sry for the LOOONG wait! I have had a bit of writer's block, at least where this is concerned. Other than that i've just been busy! I've pretty much got the whole 5th chapter planned (possibly 6th too) so it shouldn't be long! So thank you for waiting and Gomen Nasai! *bows deeply* I wanna change the title so from now on, even if I can't figure out how to change it , the title written at the beginning of the story will be "Yearning". I'd thought this chap would be longer than this but I guess not. Sry 4 that 2. Thanks!!!!**_


	5. Silently Peaceful

_**Yearning**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Hinata lay awake at two in the morning, unable to sleep and unable to do anything but replay her first kiss over and over again. She lay there, unknowing that a certain red head lay across the room and on the other side of that wall in the same predicament as she. She sighed and rolled over. She wasn't even going to try and sleep tonight, but she wouldn't get up to start wedding plans and risk waking anyone. She rolled once more. This was going to be a long night.

Gaara stared at his ceiling, his emotions confused and boiling nonstop. He'd gone from hurt and confused, thinking 'Why does she not have any interest in me, while the _only_ thing that interests me is her?' to antagonized and angry, deliberating 'Who is this guy that she loves so much?!' to having acceptance and self pity, reasoning 'She wouldn't even tell me about him. She must be truly in love. Why would she want me and all my issues anyway? I should give up. I am not worthy of her. I have to let her go'.

". . ."

Abruptly, he was angry again. 'Why should I have to be the one to give up?! She kissed me back! I should make her mine!' With that raging thought he jumped out of bed in his black night pants and climbed off of his balcony. He used his sand to maneuver his way to her balcony. Her back was turned from the door, making it easy for him to slip in undetected. He closed the door to make sound and alert her to his presence. She was out of the bed in a fraction of a second, kunai in hand. Yes, his Hinata had definitely changed since the last time he'd payed a late night visit.

He was quickly aware of something different about her though. Her eyes were blood shot and even though she was poised for battle you could see the pain in her intense gaze. Something told him that pain wasn't physical and his heart ached as he mentally berated himself for his earlier boorish treatment of her. When she recognized his figure as that of her mystery man she sat back on the bed and simply stared at him.

He stared back. "What has caused you pain?" He assumed he knew her answer.

For a moment she was silent and he wondered if she would answer, but at last her pink lips parted, "Love" she sighed.

Though she couldn't see it, his eyes widened. He quickly regained his bearing. "Love of whom, might I ask?"

This time she stood and turned her back to him. He thought this was his signal to go, but then he heard her speak, barely a whisper. "You.", and his heart was set pounding all over again. He turned and stared at her back, mesmerized not only by her moonlit beauty but by the words he'd wanted to hear for so long. The words now floating in the air between them, electrifying the room and suffocating them. He stalked back to where she was standing and slipped his arms around her waist. Her breath hitched and he leaned down so that his lips grazed her ear.

"Close your eyes." When he was positive she'd done so he slowly turned her, rechecking. He replaced his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately as her arms circled his neck. This kiss was nothing like the first. It was a release of everything they'd held back and when it was over they were both breathless. Before she could open her eyes he moved to her ear once more. "I love you too" Then he was gone and all Hinata saw when her eyes went wide was a flash of red. Her dark shadow loved her back, and her heart soared on eagle wings as she slid to the floor.

_**Love Kiss Hug Caress Touch Love Hug Caress Kiss Touch Love Caress Kiss Hug Touch Love Kiss Touch Hug Caress Love**_

"What are you doing?", Gaara asked staring knowingly at her as she jumped halfway to the ceiling, "You shouldn't sneak around like that. One of the guards may mistake you for an intruder." he joked. Hinata Hyuuga had been peeking around a wall and looking around frantically as if trying to avoid someone. Gaara figured it was probably him. When she turned and he caught sight of the dark circles under her eyes he realized she hadn't slept all night, unlike himself, who had fallen into amazing dreams permeated by fantasies of her. He suddenly felt a bit of guilt about that.

"I was. . . umm. Playing a game with Temari! Yea, so um, I guess I better go before she catches me! Bye!" With that Hinata sped off in the opposite direction. Gaara looked after her, hoping he hadn't completely ruined his chances by kissing her yet again. Now that he thought about it this could be a real problem. He thought she'd have figured it out by now. With how close they were last night he thought there would be no way she didn't know. But maybe not? What if she thought she'd been kissed by two different guys in the space of only a couple of hours?! What if, when he finally told her the truth, she got angry?! What if she hated him?!

He had once been a cruel beast and would not have cared about her insignificant feelings, but he was not the same now. If she wanted to leave, even if it meant abandoning her duty to her village, he could not hold her. He would not. He loved her too much to keep her as a caged bird. What he'd done to get her here in the first place was not right either, but would she have given him a second look if he hadn't? This was definitely one of his less advanced machinations.

Gaara knew there was no point in going over all this now. It would not solve his problems. Rejection or not he had no choice but to catch her, tell her the truth, and hope to the Kamis that she would still love him. He sped off in search of the one person who, regardless of what the future held, would always remain in his heart.

_**Love Kiss Hug Caress Touch Love Hug Caress Kiss Touch Love Caress Kiss Hug Touch Love Kiss Touch Hug Caress Love**_

She hadn't meant to avoid him all day. She only wanted a little time to wander around and sort all this out. Yet, as if he could read her mind, Gaara had popped up everywhere she was. She would not be surprised if he _could_ read her mind. After his kiss she had grown a sharp awareness of him. Whenever he entered a room there was a sharp tingle down her spine. She put this new skill to good use after he'd caught her that morning, and suspected it was the only real reason she evaded him at all. No one seemed to notice the little game they were playing.

She just needed a little time. Couldn't he give her that? As soon as the thought crossed her mind she saw a flash of red and the next moment she was tumbling to the ground with a familiar figure.

_**Love Kiss Hug Caress Touch Love Hug Caress Kiss Touch Love Caress Kiss Hug Touch Love Kiss Touch Hug Caress Love**_

He was becoming aggravated. He hadn't necessarily been chasing her but he felt like he should. He wasn't stalking her either but he seemed to be drawn to her. Wherever she went he always felt he should be there too. Once he had not been hungry at all but just had a very strong urge to go to the kitchen. Once there he found Hinata with her hands in his cookie jar. She was, of course, the only one allowed to do such a thing, but she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. As all the other times today she'd made some lame excuse and bolted out the door. His anger had only increased throughout the day and by now, just before sunset he was stomping through the halls and everyone else was avoiding him too. Smart people. Now he was chasing her, just at a slow pace. He used this newfound intuition and hunted her down.

As he rounded the corner he knew she would be around he slammed full-force into her. Not expecting the impact they tumbled to the ground before he could stop them.

_**Love Kiss Hug Caress Touch Love Hug Caress Kiss Touch Love Caress Kiss Hug Touch Love Kiss Touch Hug Caress Love**_

Gaara immediately shifted as they fell, so as not to crush Hinata's small frame. They lay there, Hinata half on top of Gaara. They breathed deeply, each taking the time to study each others eyes, until Hinata attempted to scramble away. Gaara quickly captured her hand and pulled her back down. "Don't run." His voice held a note of warning that told her it would be wise to obey. Still, his voice captivated her, as it always did, and with their close proximity she could not move even if she wanted to.

Gaara flipped them, to be on top and ensure that she could no longer escape him. "Listen" He said in a demanding tone that quickly faded. "I'm sorry." Hinata blinked owlishly. This was not what she'd surmised. He'd looked thoroughly pissed at her. Throughout the day she'd gone from running because she needed space to running because she was afraid of what he'd say when he caught up to her. This, though, put her completely off balance. "What?"

He took a deep breath and began slowly. "I apologize for not telling you the truth from the very beginning. . . I love you" Hinata gasped. She couldn't say she hadn't seen the signs but to hear him say it set her heart beating so fast she thought she'd have a heart attack. It made her entire face flush the shade of a tomato. It made something warm pulse through her entire body, starting at the nape of her neck where his hand gently propelled her face up to his. He kissed her just as gently and all she could feel was his lips and his heart matching the frantic pace of hers. She could feel it, in this kiss he had given his heart an soul. Now he needed an answer from her. She was still shocked, but he didn't give her time to speak anyway. He pulled back to stare at her longingly and said in a voice with a timber she easily recognized, "Are you happy?"

Her eyes went wide and she could say nothing. All at once she understood everything. Gaara was her dark figure. The dark figure loved her and therefore Gaara also loved her. Gaara had forced her here because he loved her. A shiver went down her back. Understanding everything did not make this any easier. She still thought of them as two people. Could she also love this side of Gaara?

"I'm very sorry to interrupt, Kazekage-sama!" Both lovers turned their heads to see one of Gaara's office staff. A young woman of around 21 or so, with medium black hair, braided at the end, and long bangs on either side of her face. The girl was bowed completely over but you could see the blush on her face. Hinata realized what the girl was seeing and hastened to get off of Gaara. He still did not let her go. "The Council just called an immediate meeting." As soon as this was said she raced away as if she feared death. Hinata looked down to see Gaara still glaring at the space the girl had vacated. She could comprehend why the girl left so hurriedly.

Gaara came back to the present and pulled them both to their feet. "Come on" he said and began moving toward the Council Meeting Hall. He never released Hinata's shaking Hand.

_**Love Kiss Hug Caress Touch Love Hug Caress Kiss Touch Love Caress Kiss Hug Touch Love Kiss Touch Hug Caress Love**_

Hinata paid little attention to the meeting and she had a feeling Gaara knew that, although he didn't comment. He still hadn't freed her hand, and that definitely didn't help her think through her issues, but it did send little shivers of pleasure through her system.

Finally, when the meeting ended, he led her back to their rooms, knowing she wanted alone time. He stood in her doorway, still holding her hand and slowly bent to kiss her forehead. He touched his forehead to hers, silently telling her to take her time. He let go of her hands reluctantly and went to his own door.

Hinata was tired. She reclined in her bed and slowly drifted off. She was still extremely confused but she couldn't stop the little stream of happiness that let her sleep peacefully.

_**Love Kiss Hug Caress Touch Love Hug Caress Kiss Touch Love Caress Kiss Hug Touch Love Kiss Touch Hug Caress Love**_

She had no inkling of what had woken her. Perhaps it was the sense that there was something important to be done. She sat up in her bed and looked to her door. The formerly timid girl had no conscious thoughts, only a peaceful decisiveness wafted like mist around her head while butterflies fluttered around in her stomach. Her heart and soul cried out for someone. She could not stay still. She had to search for what she truly yearned for.

She slipped out of her bed and then out of her room, heedless of where her heart was leading her. Yet, as soon as she came to a stop in front of his door she knew. Inside waited the presence that she'd grown so accustomed to and aware of. She turned the knob and pushed. The door opened noiselessly. Her dark figure sat in the bed at the center of the room, quietly waiting for her. Their eyes locked and held as she entered and closed the door behind her.

She stood there and neither said anything for a moment. Slowly and carefully Gaara's hand stretched out to her. Without the least hesitation she went to him, as a moth to a flame, and lay her hand in his. He pulled and she went willingly, climbing onto the bed beside him on her knees. She sat across his lap and there was no need for words. They leaned towards each other until, before they were even aware, their lips caressed each other. This time, a simple affirmation of what they both knew the moment she appeared in his doorway. She leaned against his shoulder, staring out the glass doors at the most beautiful night sky she had ever seen, until she fell asleep.

Gaara watched her rest, basking in the knowledge that she was completely at ease in his arms. The moon shined on the two, smiling as if it were a father giving approval and glad to see that his child had finally found the one they were meant for.

_**Love Kiss Hug Caress Touch Love Hug Caress Kiss Touch Love Caress Kiss Hug Touch Love Kiss Touch Hug Caress Love**_

For the life of her Temari could not seem to find Hinata. They had lots to think about and pick out for the wedding and the plans were already behind. She checked her room again and then went to her last resort. She hated to wake Gaara when he was sleeping. He was no longer an insomniac but she could not feel that there was ever a reason to steal away his sleep now that he actually could find that peace. Plus he looked so adorable and so much more little brother-like when he slept!

Sighing she lightly knocked on his door before pushing the door open. "Hey Gaara, sorry to wake you but. . ." Her words were set adrift on the wind as she came face to face with a scantily clad Hinata wrapped securely in the arms of a half naked Gaara. They both continued to snooze peacefully. Temari backed away and closed the door as quietly as she could. She didn't want to know. . . They really should save that kind of thing for _after_ the wedding.

_**The End**_

Love Kiss Hug Caress Touch Love Hug Caress Kiss Touch Love Caress Kiss Hug Touch Love Kiss Touch Hug Caress LoveLove Kiss Hug Caress Touch Love Hug Caress Kiss Touch Love Caress Kiss Hug Touch Love

~ . ~ ~ . ~

_**It seem weird 2 end dat way but at the same time right. So I guess w/e. Is the ending weak? Was it worth the trouble? It confuses me. Feedback plz! Thank You! *bows***_


End file.
